S & K
by RoyalRie14
Summary: In the world, there are two lovers who met by fate. Kyashi a lonly child, taken in by her best-friend, Sora. It near the end of winter, and they are having troubles. Will everything turn out alright?


**I don't own KH or any of it's characters. This story was inspired by the following songs:**

**Chasing Cars**

**Simple and Clean**

**Friends in my Heart**

**Hikari (Orchestral)**

**Simple and Clean (Plantib Mix)**

**I also wrote it on the way home from school, and the snow outside really inspired me. THANKS SNOW! Not….the snow is becoming a hassle…ANYWAY!**

**ENJOY! **

**S & K **

**Part 1**

_**(Kyashi POV)**_

As we sat in Sora's room, listening to A Day Without Rain by Enya. I closed my eyes.

Just being next to Sora made me feel better,

He was the closest thing to family that I had since both my parents were dead. All I had was my father who adopted me, but I left him because he abused me.

Sora was always there for me and had taked me in.

He held me in his wonderful arms.

Sora was the sun, and it radiated with brilliance and light.

I could feel his warmth.

I gazed at the brilliance of his face.

The sun smiled warmly at me.

Outside, it was cold, harsh weather.

But as we looked out his gigantic window, the weather died down and the snow became beautiful.

It glistened and sparkled.

_**(Sora POV)**_

Kyashi, to me, is the only one I truly love.

I looked down upon her with love and care.

She is that snow outside, glistening brightly.

Pure, untouched, beauty.

She stood out among all else.

As the night crept up on us, I grew tired.

But, just having her near me kept me awake.

It was as though she was my life, and letting go would kill me.

She began to sing Simple and Clean;

"You're giving me too many things," She sang, and I decided to sang along.  
(Me) Lately you're all I need  
(Her) You smiled at me and said,

(Me) Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
(Her) When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
(Me) I don't think life is quite that simple"

(Her)When you walk away  
(Me)You don't hear me say please  
(Her)Oh baby, don't go  
(Me)Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go 

(Her) Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
(Me)Is a little later on  
(Her)Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
(Me)Nothing's like before.

Then she smiled at me.

"Sora, if I ran away, would you come with me, and forget all else?" She said with a puppy face.

"Of Course I would!" I said, and I meant it. I really would do anything for her.

…_.But…just saying I love you wouldn't be enough. I do not know how to say how I feel. The words "I love you" are not enough. Do I have to…prove it to you?_

**(Kyashi POV)**

I looked down, there was silence.

_I needed him, his love, and grace. _

_I need him to understand my feelings…_

_To…know me._

_All that I am…and ever was, is here in you perfect arms, and your light is all I can see._

**(Sora POV)**

_I don't know where, and I am confused about how to saw it…._

_Would it change us if I even said anything?_

_Please show me how our love is blooming….like a garden._

**(Kyashi POV)**

My fake father called me downstairs and yelled at me.

"I hate you being obsessed with that…that…Sora! Break up with him right now!"

I ran back up to Sora's room, slammed the door, and locked it.

From downstairs my dad yelled, "KYASHI! UNLOCK THAT FW#$*% DOOR!"

"SHUT UP DAD!" I cried and ran to Sora's arms. He held me tight.

"We can leave..if you want love," Sora said othingly petting my hair.

I nodded my head, so he opened his giant window. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Then lightning struck and a large thunder came rolling in the skies. I jumped and ran to Sora. The snow blew in through the window. We got on our coat, scarf, and mittens.

My dad banged on the door. "OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" He yelled.

I looked down below, it was a long jump.

Sora smiled comfortingly at me. "It is ok…" He said then kissed me on the forehead.

Sora jumped first, and landed in a pile of snow. He stood up, and dusted himself off. My dad cursed and banged on the door some more.

" GO AWAY DAD! You are not even my real dad you….you baka! I HATE you!" I yelled then jumped out the window. I thought I would fall into the freezing snow, but I felt warmth.

I looked, up to see Sora. He smiled and put me down. We ran off as fast as we could. Last I saw, all I could see was my adoption dad standing in the door. I could hear him cursing from miles away.

(Sora POV)

I could hear her crying. I held her hand as we walked through the town. It was so empty and almost scary. The blizzard came back.

I put my arms around her and held her tight. Our faces were red from the cold.

I could see our breath in the air.

I got up.

"Let's go…far away Kyashi."

She stood up, "Yes, far, far, far away."

We walked through the streets. When we got at least 4 miles away, I figured we were safe for the moment. I went over to a store window.

I breathed on it, and then wrote:

ソラ

X

キャシー

(Sora x Kyashi)

She smiled and put a heart around it, and leaned on me.

I smiled.

Suddenly, the blizzard stopped, and the sun came out.

We took off our hats and looked at each other.

We both smiled brilliantly as the sun shone on our love filled hearts.

Then we ran off to our next destination.

FIN


End file.
